


you used to call me on my cell phone

by OneSweetMelody



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Title: Neil texts like a fuckboy but Andrew still thinks he can get it, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number - AU, it's tagged as just andrew and neil but everyone shows up eventually, just for fun, more or less, short frequent updates (probably?), song lyric title in all lower case because why not, this honestly started off as a joke but i'm actually invested now, way less ooc than i thought it was going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: Neil needs a ride home. Matt isn't answering his texts.Wrong Number AU





	1. can you pick me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter nonsense and just for fun. Thanks to the AFTG Discord for spurring this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> _Neil_  
>  **Andrew**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil needs a ride home. Matt isn’t answering his phone.

**_September 3rd_ **

_[7:25 PM] hey matt can you pick me up?_

**[7:25 PM] (I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)**

_[7:25 PM] it’s neil. You said to text you when I was done_

**_[7:26 PM]_ ** **(I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)**

_[7:34 PM]  it’s urgent? I guess_

**[7:34 PM] (I’m not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply “urgent” to send a notification through with your original message.)**

_[7:36 PM] URGENT_

_[7:38 PM] is this working?_

_[7:41 PM] should I call you?_

**[7:50 PM]  You have the wrong number idiot. Don’t call me.**

\--

_[9:14 PM] you should have just said that before_

_[9:17 PM] my friend picked me up in case you were wondering_

**[9:18 PM] I don’t remember asking after your wellbeing.**

* * *

**_September 4th_ **

_[2:14 PM] sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know that was an automated message_

_[2:14 PM] you were driving right?_

**[2:17 PM] Did you ask someone who actually knows how to use a cell phone?**

_[2:21 PM] yes_

_[2:21 PM] they said you seemed like an asshole_

**[2:24 PM] Fascinating.**

_[2:26 PM] most people would if they got a bunch of texts from a stranger_

**[2:29 PM] You must feel like such a progressive thinker.**

\--

_[4:02 PM] you didn’t have to text me back_

* * *

**September 8th**

**[5:07 PM] Pretend to say something interesting.**

_[5:10 pm] I could be doing something important right now_

**[5:10 PM] I doubt that.**

_[5:12 PM] lucky for you I’m not busy_

**[5:12 PM] That’s unsurprising.**

_[5:13 PM] last time you said I was ‘fascinating’_

_[5:13 PM] and now you want me to be interesting_

**[5:14 PM] You’re failing at both.**

_[5:16 PM] and yet you’re still talking to me_

_[5:18 PM] who are you avoiding?_

**[5:25 PM] Doesn’t matter. They left.**

_[5:26 PM] you’re welcome_

**[5:30 PM] You did an awful job.**

_[5:32 PM] they left you alone didn’t they?_

_[5:32 PM] that was the goal_

**[5:35 PM] The goal was to not be annoying.**

_[5:37 PM] [screenshot]_

_[5:37 PM] ‘Pretend to say something interesting.’_

_[5:38 PM] you’re welcome_

**[5:40 PM] You’re annoying.**

_[5:40 PM] still talking to me :-)_

**[5:41 PM] What the fuck was that?**

_[5:43 pm] an emoticon. I used that correctly right?_

**[5:43 pm] Are we on AIM?**

_[5:45 PM] what’s aim?_

_[6:01 PM] that was a joke_

_[6:05 PM] i know what aim is_

**[6:09 PM] Doubtful. You barely know how to text.**

_[6:11 PM] will you ever let me live that down_

**[6:11 PM] No.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This fic has been up for all of 30 minutes and most of the comments are asking what AIM is. I officially feel ancient. 
> 
> AIM: AOL Instant Messenger  
> It was an instant messenger service through AOL. AOL provided internet access, email, and instant messaging (AIM) in the earlier days of the internet (dial-up was fun). Andrew definitely knows what it is. Neil definitely checked Wikipedia.


	2. they have therapists for that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family group chats. Friendship is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Neil  
> Bold: Andrew

**September 10th**

**_ WhatsApp: FAM <3 <3 <3 (Doppelganger, Fuck Off, Saint Nicky) - 3 Members _ **

**Saint Nicky** [4:13 PM] dinner @ 6, sweeties

 **Saint Nicky** [4:26 PM] AARON YOU HAVE YOUR READ RECEIPTS ON

 **Saint Nicky** [4:26 PM] THIS IS A GROUP CHAT

 **Saint Nicky** [4:26 PM] I KNOW YOU SAW MY MESSAGE

 **Fuck Off** [4:32 PM] I’m in lab Nicky stop texting me

 **Saint Nicky** [4:32 PM] your lab ended at 4 :)

 **Fuck Off** [4:33 PM] Why don’t you hassle Andrew???

 **Doppelganger** [4:35 PM] Because Andrew’s class actually ended at 4:30.

 **Fuck Off** [4:35 PM] Don’t talk about yourself in third person

 **Doppelganger** [4:37 PM] .

 **Fuck Off** [4:37 PM] What the fuck does that even mean?

 **Fuck Off** [4:39 PM] You know what never mind.

 **Saint Nicky** [5:03 PM] WAIT

 **Saint Nicky** [5:03 PM] NO ONE CONFIRMED FOR DINNER

 **Saint Nicky** [5:04 PM] No one appreciates me in this family

 **Doppelganger** [5:07 PM] We’ll be at dinner.

\--

_[9:10 PM] can I ask you something?_

**[9:12 PM] You already did.**

_[9:12 PM] do all your friends tell you you're funny?_

_[9:13 PM] sorry but they might be lying to you_

**[9:15 PM]**   **Do you have any more wonderful insight to share?**

_[9:16 PM] what's your name?_

**[9:20 PM] No.**

_[9:21 PM] you already know mine_

**[9:24 PM] I never asked.**

_[9:25 PM] fair trade_

_[9:26 PM] you seem like the type who would be interested_

**[9:31 PM] You don't know anything about me.**

**[9:56 PM] What do I get out of telling you?**

_[10:03 PM] companionship?_

_[10:04 PM] a friend?_

**[10:05 PM] A friend? And I thought you might be interesting, Neil. What a disappointment.**

_[10:10 PM] i can be plenty interesting_

_[10:12 PM] my friends are great. they try but they pry too much._

**[10:13 PM] They have therapists for that.**

_[10:15 PM] not a fan_

_[10:16 PM] don't need to pay someone out of my ass to tell me things i already know_

**[10:17 PM] Sounds like someone who needs to see a therapist.**

**[10:18 PM] We're not friends.**

_[10:22 PM] okay_

**[10:23 PM] We're never going to meet in person.**

_[10:23 PM] wasn't expecting that_

**[10:25 PM] Go see a damn therapist.**

_[10:25 PM] no promises_

**[10:27 PM] You're an idiot.**

_[10:27 PM] maybe_

**[10:30 PM] Andrew.**

_[10:30 PM] hi andrew_


	3. only idiots skip leg day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym rats skip leg day. The other family group chat.

**September 12th**

**[7:38 AM] A truth for truth.**

_ [7:40 AM] why are you awake _

**[7:40 AM] Yes or no, Neil?**

_ [7:42 AM] a truth game? _

**[7:44 AM] That’s not an answer.**

_ [7:46 AM] i just never took you for the morning type _

_ [7:47 AM] i’m trying to process this _

_ [7:50 AM] wait are you texting me to see if i’m awake? _

_ [7:50 AM] i’ve been up since 6 for a run _

**[7:51 AM] That’s disgusting. You still haven’t answered the question.**

_ [7:52 AM] i’m waiting for you to actually ask a question _

**[7:55 AM] I’m not sure if you know how a conversation works. Or that you can have more than one sentence in a single text message.**

_ [8:01 AM] are you worried about your data plan? _

**[8:05 AM] No. I’m worried about yours. You seem like the type to forget to turn on their wifi and uses up all their data.**

_ [8:10 AM] that’s only happened a few times _

_ [8:11 AM] a truth for truth? _

**[8:13 AM] Yes.**

_ [8:15 AM] nothing too personal? _

**[8:21 AM] You don’t have to answer anything you’re not comfortable with.**

_ [8:23 AM] very considerate _

**\--**

_ [3:21 PM] andrew? _

**[3:22 PM] Class.**

\--

**[4:35 PM] What kind of person wakes up at 6 am?**

_ [4:37 PM] i like running _

**[4:40 PM] That’s disgusting.**

_ [4:41 PM] have you ever thought of varying your vocabulary _

_ [4:41 PM] you’ve said that twice already _

**[4:42 PM] I’m aware but I thought I’d emphasize my overall disgust.**

_ [4:45 PM] running increases endorphins, strengths your immune system, prevents high blood pressure _

**[4:46 PM] People who talk about how much they work out are annoying. Working out isn’t a hobby. And fuck anyone who drinks kale shakes.**

_ [4:47 PM] i’m not a fan of kale shakes _

_ [4:47 PM] i have a gym friend who swears by them but he’s the health obsessive type _

**[4:50 PM] Says the person who wakes up at 6 am to go running.**

_ [4:59 PM] i like running. You’re the one who assumed that i’m a gym rat. _

_ [5:00 PM] have you even seen the inside of a gym? _

**[5:02 PM] Everyday, but I don’t excessively talk about protein shakes and lifting days.**

_ [5:05 PM] oh so you’re that type _

_ [5:05 PM] can’t run half a mile, skips leg day _

**[5:06 PM] Have you ever gotten hit by a car? Maybe knocked your head on the ground.**

_ [5:10 PM] there was a cyclist once _

_ [5:10 PM] but fuck cyclists you still haven’t confirmed my leg day question _

**[5:12 PM] Was that a question or a baseless assumption?**

_ [5:15 PM] you mentioned lifting and a distaste for running. It definitely holds merit. _

**[5:34 PM] Only idiots skip leg day.**

* * *

 

**September 13th**

_ [1:14 AM] i think a truth for a truth sounds fine _

**[1:15 AM] Go the fuck to sleep, idiot. You have a 6 am run.**

\--

_ **WhatsApp:** STOP CHANGING THE NAME MATTHEW (Rich Bitch, DJ Matty Boy, Neil <3, DAMNielle, Real Miss Walker) - 5 Members _

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:13 PM] ok but why am i the only one who gets yelled at for changing the gc name

**Rich Bitch** [12:15 PM] Because your choices fucking suck. 

**Rich Bitch** [12:15 PM] You’re BANNED.

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:15 PM] 1 that’s unfair 

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:16 PM] 2 motherfucking clique was great

**Rich Bitch** [12:17 PM] Renee requested no no-no words in the title. Her third graders almost saw that.

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:18 PM] your display name is “RICH BITCH” allison

**Rich Bitch** [12:18 PM] It’s my brand Matthew.

**Rich Bitch** [12:19 PM] I’m not rebranding for you.

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:21 PM] i’m just saying it’s hypocritical 

**Neil <3** [12:22 PM] he has a point

**Rich Bitch** [12:22 PM] The ever elusive Neil Josten. Alive. On his cellular device.

**DAMNielle** [12:25 PM] wow neil nice to see u

**Neil <3 ** [12:26 PM] my phone kept buzzing

**Neil <3 ** [12:26 PM] i thought we were making lunch plans

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:27 PM] i vote richard’s

**Rich Bitch** [12:30 PM] Seconded.

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:31 PM] i thought i never had any good ideas reynolds

**Rich Bitch** [12:32 PM] Fight me Boyd.

**DAMNielle** [12:35 PM] is you know who still persona non grata or??

**Rich Bitch** [12:35 PM] If he wants to show up he can.

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:39 PM] i saw him earlier, looked busy

**Real Miss Walker** [12:40 PM] Sorry, I can’t make it to lunch. Can you pick me up something from Richard’s if you guys go there? Thanks!

**DAMNielle** [12:41 PM] sure thing <3

**Neil <3 ** [12:43 PM] not sure if i can make it either

**Neil <3 ** [12:43 PM] i have to finish this paper

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:48 PM] i thought you were working on that yesterday?

**Neil <3 ** [12:49 PM] got less done than i expected

**Rich Bitch** [12:50 PM] You know Neil. You’ve distracted the last few days.

**Neil <3 ** [12:53 PM] i’m fine. Just busy.

**DAMNielle** [12:55 PM] so me matt and ally for richards in 20?

**DAMNielle** [12:55 PM] renee and neil we can pick you up something for later

**DJ Matty Boy** [12:56 PM] sounds good to me

**Rich Bitch** [12:57 PM] Make it 30. Fuck this co-op. I’m dying.


	4. we hate italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little invasive. Aaron tries to be a good brother.

**September 13th**

_ [2:12 PM] so….. _

_ [2:14 PM] who were you avoiding the other day and why did you text me? _

**[2:36 PM]** **That’s more than one question.**

_ [2:37 PM] you never answered me the first time _

**[2:38 PM] You owe me two.**

_ [2:40 PM] fair enough _

**[2:41 PM] Things are rarely fair, Neil.**

**[2:41 PM] My cousin wants my brother to bring his girlfriend to family dinner.**

_ [2:42 PM] that is surprisingly normal _

**[2:42 PM] They’re both prone to dramatics and seem to think I care either way.**

_ [2:43 PM] you could have texted a friend _

**[2:44 PM] You seemed like the less irritating option in my contacts.**

_ [2:45 PM] awww _

_ [2:45 PM] you saved my number in your phonebook _

_ [2:46 PM] i thought you might have blocked me _

**[2:50 PM] I’m still considering it.**

**[2:52 PM] Why do your friends think you need to see a therapist?**

_ [3:05 PM] i never said that _

**[3:06 PM] It was heavily implied.**

_ [3:09 PM] my family situation is complicated _

_ [3:10 PM] we don’t really do “family dinner” _

**[3:15 PM] Okay.**

_ [3:16 PM] “Okay?” _

**[3:17 PM] Okay.**

_ [3:20 PM] don’t i owe you another question _

**[3:21 PM] I’ll save it for later.**

_ [3:23 PM] ok _

**[3:31 PM] Stop over thinking.**

_ [3:32 PM] i’m not over thinking. _

**[3:34 PM] I said I wouldn’t make you answer anything you weren’t comfortable with. If you don’t want to talk about your family, I’m not going to ask about it now.**

**[3:35 PM] I don’t give a shit about your family situation.**

_ [3:37 PM] should i feel special that you double texted me? _

_ [3:38 PM] very careful wording though _

_ [3:38 PM] i’m assuming you’ll ask about it later though then _

**[3:40 PM] I’m not your therapist or your friend. You owe me nothing. You owe them nothing either.**

_ [3:42 PM] i’m not sure how encouraging that was supposed to be but thanks i guess _

**[3:43 PM] If you wanted encouraging, you’d be talking to your friends.**

_ [3:45 PM] why are you so insistent that we never become friends? _

**[3:46 PM] Is that your question?**

_ [3:46 PM] is that yours? _

**[3:49 PM] What are you, 10?**

_ [3:56 PM] you’re a student _

_ [3:56 PM] probably finishing up high school or in college _

_ [3:58 PM] more likely college. You couldn’t text this time yesterday because you were in class but today you’re free _

_ [3:58 PM] local because you mentioned you mentioned family dinners, so they must be nearby _

**[4:00 PM] Is that supposed to be creepy or are you trying to show off?**

_ [4:01 PM] i’m proving a point _

_ — _

_ [9:34 PM] i’m sorry _

* * *

 

**September 14th**

[9:34 AM] What’s the number for the place with the calzones?

**[10:11 AM] [LUCINDA CONTACT CARD]**

**[10:13 AM] We hate Italian.**

[10:24 AM] I know but Nicky said something about being tired of diner food. He’s been dropping hints

**[10:26 AM] I’ve heard it’s a nice date spot.**

[10:32 AM] Fuck off. It has nothing to do with Katelyn. You’ve been in a shitty mood since last night

**[11:01 AM] I’m always in a shitty mood.**

[11:28 AM] Whatever. I’m making reservations for 7 so get over it

**[11:45 AM] I’m not sitting near the kitchens again.**

[11:46 AM] Reservation for booth in the back at 7

\--

**_WhatsApp:_ ** _ Renee Walker _ **-** _ (last seen 7:12 AM) _

**Aaron M** [12:03 PM] Andrew has been acting weird lately. Can you talk to him?

**Renee Walker** [12:15 PM] I saw him a few days ago. Is everything alright?

**Aaron M** [12:15 PM] No clue

**Aaron M** [12:17 PM] He’s acting weirder than usual. Nicky’s probably just going to piss him off more and Kevin is the least sensitive person in existence.

**Renee Walker** [12:20 PM] You know you could always talk to him.

**Renee Walker** [12:20 PM] I’m sorry, Aaron. That was out of line. I’ll talk to him.

**Aaron M** [12:23 PM] Yeah. Thanks

**Renee Walker** [12:26 PM] :)

\--

**_WhatsApp:_ ** _ The Fame Monster (Doppelganger, Fuck Off, Queen Day, Saint Nicky) - 4 Members  _

**Queen Day** [5:34 PM] Andrew where the fuck are you?????

**Queen Day** [5:34 PM] ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE

**Queen Day** [5:35 PM] I know you can see my messages.

**Queen Day** [5:40 PM] ANDREW

**Fuck You** [5:44 PM] Kevin I will find you and break your phone

**Queen Day** [5:44 PM] Tell your brother to answer the phone. He was supposed to pick me up.

**Saint Nicky** [5:46 PM] HE IS AT DR. D’S 

**Saint Nicky** [5:46 PM] i’ll pick you up!!!!

**Queen Day** [5:47 PM] Today isn’t his normal appointment day. He was supposed to pick me up.

**Fuck You** [5:47 PM] Well Nicky is picking you up now

**Fuck You** [5:48 PM] Stop blowing up my phone


	5. a guy in your english class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil makes an embarrassing phone call.

**September 14th**

_ [3:45 PM] hey are you busy _

_ [3:46 PM] never too busy for you ;) _

_ [3:46 PM] what’s up _

_ [3:51 PM] can I call you? _

_ [3:52 PM] yeah _

_ [3:52 PM] is evrything ok? _

_ [3:54 PM] i’m fine _

_ [3:54 PM] i mean everything is fine _

_ [3:54 PM] everything is okay _

_ [3:55 PM] fuck it let me just call you _

> _ [OUTGOING CALL: DAN WILDS] _

_ “Hey, Neil.” _

_ “Uh, hi Dan.” _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “I’m-- nothing’s wrong.” _

_ “Okay…” _

_ “You can pretend to believe me.” _

_ “And let you get away with pretending everything is fine when it isn’t?” _

_ “Things are fine. I just need your advice on something.” _

_ “Sure thing. Shoot.” _

_ “There’s this guy in my english class-” _

_ “A guy in your English class!” _

_ “Dan. I could hang up and call Allison.” _

_ “Please, continue.” _

_ “We’ve been, uh, talking. Texting? Outside of class.” _

_ “Texting?” _

_ “...yeah. He says he’s not really interested in being friends but he seems to like talking anyway. But. I don’t know.” _

_ “Do you like him?” _

_ “He’s alright. He’s not annoying.” _

_ “No, Neil. I mean, do you like him? Like a crush.” _

_ “No? That’s not what this is about.” _

_ “Uh…” _

_ “It’s just...Matt is my roommate. He’s my best friend. And I met you and Allison and Renee through him. Even Kevin kind of counts. And Seth too. But you guys all reached out to me. If it wasn’t for Matt trying to get me to go out and if you guys were less open to new people, I probably wouldn’t have too many friends. I don’t know how to just...make friends with people.” _

_ “And you want to be friends with him.” _

_ “I guess. I don’t know. This is stupid.” _

_ “It’s not stupid. It’s great. Seriously, I’m really proud of you. And you guys are already talking outside of class, that’s a good sign.” _

_ “Except I fucked it up. I got too invasive and he hasn’t texted me back since yesterday.” _

_ “Maybe he’s just busy.” _

_ “He usually texts to say he’s in class or busy. And we kind of got into an argument yesterday.” _

_ “Okay. I get that you’re nervous, but just give him some space, apologize, and see what happens from there. You’ll see him in class right?” _

_ “Right…” _

_ “Look, Neil. You’re a good friend. I’m not just saying that. Don’t worry about it too much. Wait until he calms down, apologize, move on.” _

_ “Okay.” _

_ “Okay?” _

_ “Dan.” _

_ “Fine, fine. I’m really proud of you.” _

_ “You said that already.” _

_ “Well, I’m saying it again.” _

_ “Thanks Dan.” _

_ “No problem.” _

_ “And don’t tell the others.” _

_ “I wouldn’t.” _

_ “Didn’t you lose money to Renee the other month.” _

_ “First off, I swear she had insider information. I sided with Allison and still lost. And secondly, I’m not going to say anything to the others. Yet.” _

_ “Yet?” _

_ “Yet. If you make new friends, I’ll have to make excuses for why you can’t hang out with us all the time.” _

_ “Friend. Singular. And it’s still only a maybe.” _

_ “You’re very lovable.” _

_ “I have to go.” _

_ “Suuuure. I’ll see you later. Love you!” _

_ “You too.” _

> _ [CALL ENDED 10:45] _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan: So you have a crush???  
> Neil: I'M TRYING TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.  
> Dan: Dear sweet child. Let me love you.
> 
> Basically this chapter.


	6. incoming call: kevin day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has friends.

**September 14th**

**WhatsApp:** _Renee Walker - (last seen 1:36 PM)_

_Messages to this chat and calls are now secured with end-to-end encryption. Tap for more info._

**Renee Walker** [8:43 PM] How was Nicky’s dinner?

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:45 PM] Edible.

 **Renee Walker** [8:45 PM] Did you try anything good? They have a few more vegetarian options than most places.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:46 PM] Edible. If barely.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:46 PM] Aaron picked at his pasta concoction the entire time like a child.

 **Renee Walker** [8:49 PM] It was sweet of you two to take Nicky out somewhere he likes even if you’re not a fan of the food.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:50 PM] How were the little demons?

 **Renee Walker** [8:50 PM] Sweet!! A few of them were asking about my hair. It still feels weird to have it a “natural” color again.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:51 PM] Did your supervisor complain?

 **Renee Walker** [8:51 PM] Luckily not. The kids think it’s cool that it’s dyed this way now but it’s still mostly professional. I don’t think the parents would notice or complain so I’m not too worried.

 **Renee Walker** [8:52 PM] Back to school night is coming up though!! I’m focusing on that.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:55 PM] Don’t fight any parents.

 **Renee Walker** [8:56 PM] No promises.

 **Andrew Minyard** [8:57 PM] Actually some of them should be fought.

 **Renee Walker** [9:00 PM] It’s worrisome. I’m still learning to take care of myself and now I have 24 eight year olds to look after.

 **Renee Walker** [9:01 PM] I’ve only known them just over a week and I’m already attached to them.

 **Renee Walker** [9:01 PM] Sorry for unloading. I guess I’m more stressed out than I thought. I just meant to check in on you.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:03 PM] You talked to Aaron.

 **Renee Walker** [9:04 PM] He texted me.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:04 PM] He shouldn’t have.

 **Renee Walker** [9:05 PM] He cares about you. He’ll do what he thinks is best.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:08 PM] I scheduled with Bee this afternoon.

 **Renee Walker** [9:10 PM] I hope you had a productive talk.

 **Renee Walker** [9:11 PM] Neither Aaron nor I meant to be invasive. Or make it seem like we were plotting behind your back.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:12 PM] Comforting but Aaron isn’t nearly as sneaky as he likes to think.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:14 PM] Don’t burn yourself out. You have 24 little demons to worry about.

 **Renee Walker** [9:15 PM] I can worry about them and be your friend too. They’re not mutually exclusive.

 **Renee Walker** [9:16 PM] This weekend? It’s been a while since we sparred.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:16 PM] I won’t be able to punch you in the face.

 **Renee Walker** [9:17 PM] Probably not. But I’ll be able to punch you and pretend it’s one of the sure to be horrible parents.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:19 PM] Saturday. Usual time.

 **Renee Walker** [9:20 PM] Sounds wonderful. See you tomorrow. Good night Andrew.

 **Andrew Minyard** [9:21 PM] Night.

\--

 

> [INCOMING CALL: KEVIN DAY]
> 
> **[REJECTED]**
> 
> [INCOMING CALL: KEVIN DAY]
> 
> **[REJECTED]**

**[10:03 PM] I’m sleeping.**

[10:03 PM] It’s 10pm on a Friday.

[10:04 PM] I know you’re up Andrew.

**[10:07 PM] We’re not going out tonight. Drink on your own.**

[10:08 PM] That's not why I'm texting you

[10:08 PM] I'm stopping by

**[10:10 PM] I'm not letting you in.**

[10:10 PM] I have a key. We live together.

**[10:11 PM] You're supposed to be with your dad.**

[10:11 PM] Well I'm coming back now.

[10:14 PM] 

**[10:15 PM] Your key might work.**

[10:16 PM] Be back in 15.

\--

**[11:47 PM] Stop apologizing.**

_[11:47 PM] i apologized once_

**[11:48 PM] Don't.**

_[11:48 PM] okay_

_[11:48 PM] do we pretend it never happened_

**[11:50 PM] We move on.**

_[11:51 PM] we can do that_

**[11:53 PM] Good night, Neil.**

_[11:55 PM] goodnight andrew_


	7. i’m not a shitty date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is a horrible date. A truly terrible date. Misuse of emojis. Snek vs Rich Bitch Round 10000000000000.

**September 25th**

_[6:08 PM] sos_

_[6:15 PM] andrew_

_[6:16 PM] i’m dying_

**[6:16 PM] Someone finally got tired of you running your mouth?**

_[6:19 PM]  i could be extremely shy_

_[6:19 PM] or just quiet_

**[6:20 PM] I highly doubt that you aren’t at least twice as annoying in real life.**

_[6:20 PM] are you twice as funny then?_

**[6:21 PM] No.**

**[6:22 PM] What it is?**

_[6:22 PM] i’m on a date_

**[6:22 PM] Sounds exciting.**

_[6:22 PM] it’s not_

_[6:25 PM] one of my friends set me up with this guy_

_[6:25 PM] i don’t know why she thought it was a good idea but i only agreed to get her to stop bugging me about it_

**[6:28 PM] Is he not attractive.**

_[6:28 PM] i guess he’s hot_

_[6:29 PM] apparently he models_

_[6:29 PM] but i’m not interested in him_

_[6:30 PM] it’s not that he’s an asshole either. He’s nice enough_

**[6:32 PM] Then leave. You don’t have to stay.**

_[6:33 PM] i would if i didn’t have to hear about it nonstop tomorrow_

**[6:35 PM] You’re going to hear about being a shitty date.**

_[6:35 PM] i’m not a shitty date_

**[6:36 PM] Are you texting me telepathically then?**

_[6:40 PM] shit_

**[6:40 PM] Have fun on your date.**

* * *

**WhatsApp:** _STOP CHANGING THE NAME MATTHEW (_ _Rich Bitch, DJ Matty Boy, Neil <3, DAMNielle, Real Miss Walker, Snek) - 6 Members _

**Rich Bitch** [9:01 PM] Neil I swear…………..

**Neil <3 **[9:02 PM] i told you so

**Rich Bitch** [9:02 PM] He’s hot, not super annoying. He thinks you’re hot

**Rich Bitch** [9:02 PM] But even your pretty boy good looks don’t count for anything when you ignore him all night

**Neil <3 **[9:04 PM] i warned you that i wasn’t interested

**Snek** [9:04 PM] u went on a date with a guy?

**Snek** [9:04 PM] I thought u said u weren’t gay?

**Neil <3 **[9:05 PM] i’m not

**Neil <3 **[9:06 PM] i don’t swing

**Rich Bitch** [9:06 PM] Is there a problem Seth?

**Snek** [9:07 PM] stop trying to pick fights al

**Rich Bitch** [9:07 PM] I don’t pick fights. I end them

**Rich Bitch** [9:08 PM] So is there a problem?

**Snek** [9:08 PM] he doesn’t wanna go on dates so stop being a meddling bitch and setting him up

**Rich Bitch** [9:10 PM] Joe is a catch. He and Neil would be great together if they gave it a chance

**Snek** [9:10 PM] u always have to be right about everything

**Rich Bitch** [9:11 PM] I am always right about everything. You should be used to it by now

**DJ Matty Boy** [9:12 PM] are you two done with the weird foreplay yet?

**Snek** [9:13 PM] fuck u

**Rich Bitch** [9:13 PM] Isn’t that a little too gay for you Seth?

**DAMNielle** [9:15 PM] r u guys done

**Real Miss Walker** [9:16 PM] Neil, I’m sorry that you didn’t have a nice date. Are you okay?

**Neil <3** [9:20 PM] i’m fine

**Neil <3 **[9:20 PM] it wasn’t that bad. Just uncomfortable

**DJ Matty Boy** [9:21 PM] dont worry about it bro

**DJ Matty Boy** [9:21 PM] no ones gonna force you on another date

**DJ Matty Boy** [9:22 PM] right al

**Rich Bitch** [9:23 PM] Whatever Matthew

* * *

_[8:41 PM] date went horribly_

**[8:43 PM] Shocking.**

_[8:43 PM] he didn’t even give me his number_

**[8:44 PM] I wonder why.**

_[8:45 PM] your lack of sympathy is astounding when i’ve had my heart broken_

**[8:45 PM] Believe me, I’m weeping at your inadequacy as a date.**

_[8:46 PM] at least it’s over and i’ll never have to see him again_

**[8:46 PM] Unless you run into him when you’re with your friend.**

_[8:48 PM] i’m good at running away from my problems. It shouldn’t be too difficult_

**[8:51 PM] Don’t sound so smug.**

_[8:52 PM] ;)_

_[8:53 PM] i can’t find the wink that blows a kiss_

**[8:55 PM] I’m going to block your number.**

_[8:55 PM] i’d dare you to but you might actually do it_

_[8:56 PM] actually i’m starting to think you actually like me_

**[8:59 PM] Stop thinking. You do such a horrible job at it.**

_[9:08 PM] and now the group chat is dissecting my date_

_[9:08 PM] just two of them_

_[9:09 PM] i don’t know if they’re fighting or flirting. It’s hard to keep up_

**[9:10 PM] That’s why you don’t join group chats. Especially with couples.**

_[9:10 PM] the actual couple here is fine_

_[9:11 PM] but these two are on again, off again. I thought they were on again but who the fuck even knows_

**[9:12 PM] Why are you still there?**

_[9:12 PM] is that your question?_

_[9:13 PM] it’s a waste though. They’re my friends_

_[9:13 PM] i like them_

**[9:14 PM] When they’re not getting too involved in your life.**

_[9:15 PM] i don’t know what to do with it most of the time_

_[9:15 PM] i didn’t have many friends growing up. I moved around a lot and this is the first place i’ve really stuck around long enough to really make any_

**[9:17 PM] If they are worth your time, they will understand a ‘no’.**

**[9:18 PM] Do not waste time around anyone who doesn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer.**

_[9:21 PM] are you always this helpful?_

**[9:22 PM] I give great advice. Fuck everyone else for never listening.**

* * *

**WhatsApp:** _Allison Reynolds - (last seen just now)_

**Allison** [9:23 PM] Are you okay? And don’t you dare say that you’re fine

**Neil** [9:25 PM] i’m okay

**Neil** [9:25 PM] is that better

**Allison** [9:25 PM] You’re a little shit. But that’s better

**Neil** [9:26 PM] it was awkward but he didn’t try to poison me

**Allison** [9:30 PM] Neil, baby. Your standards are horrifying

**Neil** [9:31 PM] i have zero standards

**Allison** [9:32 PM] That’s even worse

**Allison** [9:32 PM] Look. I’m not saying that you have find your perfect match and be practically engaged after one date, but you have options

**Neil** [9:33 PM] was that shade?

**Allison** [9:35 PM] Don’t be cute. You know what shade is

**Neil** [9:35 PM] i know you’re just trying to help but i told all of you already that i don’t swing

**Neil** [9:38 PM] no more blind dates, set ups, etc

**Allison** [9:39 PM] Got it

**Allison** [9:45 PM] I’m sorry. I read up on asexuality and thought that something with someone who was nice and wouldn’t try to pressure you into anything would be fine. I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation but I’m sorry for ignoring you and d

**Neil** [9:45 PM] sent a bit too early there?

**Allison** [9:46 PM] Fuck off. I taught you how to use a phone

**Neil** [9:47 PM] don’t be too proud. I’ve had complaints

**Allison** [9:48 PM] Damn right. You still haven’t set up your voicemail

**Neil** [9:48 PM] how do I do that?

**Allison** [9:50 PM] Neil, baby. I love you, but you’re a fucking mess

**Neil** [9:50 PM] <3

* * *

  _[9:52 PM] thanks_

**[9:52 PM] I will start charging you hourly.**

_[9:53 PM] i don’t get the friends and family discount?_

**[9:55 PM] We are not friends.**

_[9:55 PM] right_

_[9:56 PM] we aren’t in a group chat together yet_

**[9:57 PM] Nor will we ever be.**

_[9:58 PM] <3 _

**[10:05 PM] I hate you.**

_[10:07 PM] ;) <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a spot of Wifi. Longer chapter to make up for the delay. I just started a new job and now I'm away on vacation. It's been a chaotic few weeks. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has left a comment or kudos. It means so much to me. Especially for this fic which started off as a passing joke and I never expected to actually post. See you soon.


	8. i know how to take care of myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected calls. Zombie apocalypse. A voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of a panic attack. Not described in detail.

**October 1st**

[4:45 PM] andrew

[4:45 PM] he called

> **[OUTGOING CALL: KEVIN DAY]**

“Hello?”

**“I thought you blocked him.”**

“Andrew--”

**“Block him.”**

“I did. I promise.”

**“I don’t need your promises, Kevin.”**

“...”

**“Did you talk to him?”**

“I’m at Abby’s right now. I’m staying the night.”

**“Call Wymack.”**

“No.”

**“Funny. That wasn’t a suggestion.”**

“He’s busy. The school year just started and he has a lot of work so far. I don’t want to distract him with this. I can deal with it.”

**“You’re having a panic attack.”**

“...I don’t know.”

**“Is Abby home?”**

“She’s...she’s downstairs.”

**“Go get her.”**

“She’s--”

**“It doesn’t matter if she’s busy. Go get her. Stay there the night. I’ll take care of it.”**

“Andrew…”

 **“I’m hanging up. Get Abby.”**  

> **[CALL ENDED 05:23]**

* * *

**[4:56 PM] Kevin’s having a panic attack. Go talk to him.**

* * *

**[4:56 PM] He called Kevin. Kevin is at Abby’s. Safe, staying the night.**

* * *

**WhatsApp:** Jean Moreau - _(last seen recently)_

_Messages to this chat and calls are now secured with end-to-end encryption. Tap for more info._

**Andrew Minyard** [4:58 PM] How did he get Kevin’s new number.

 **Jean Moreau** [4:58 PM] Riko has kevin’s phone number?

 **Andrew Minyard** [5:00 PM] Yes. How did he get it.

 **Jean Moreau** [5:01 PM] I had nothing to do with it

 **Andrew Minyard** [5:03 PM] Have you talked to Kevin recently.

 **Jean Moreau** [5:04 PM] that’s between me and Kevin not his guard dog

 **Andrew Minyard** [5:05 PM] Anything else to add or are you going to answer my question.

 **Jean Moreau** [5:08 PM] a few weeks ago. I don’t know how he found Kevin’s number but it wasn’t from me. I haven’t talked to Riko since I transferred

 **Jean Moreau** [5:12 PM] is Kevin ok?

 **Andrew Minyard** [5:13 PM] Ask him yourself.

 **Jean Moreau** [5:17 PM] are you that much of an asshole or do you just not have the capacity to care about people on a normal level?

 **Jean Moreau** [5:17 PM] I don’t owe you any explanations. If Kevin tolerates you that’s his own problem but don’t drag me into it

 **Jean Moreau** [5:18 PM] tell him that I’ll check on him later or don’t. Fuck you.

* * *

 [5:44 PM] Hi Andrew. It’s Abby and David here from Kevin’s phone. He’s alright for now just resting. Thank you for letting us know. We’ll keep an eye out for him tonight. You boys are welcome over for breakfast tomorrow if you’re feeling up to it! Thank you for being a good friend. Take care.

* * *

  **[5:57 PM] If you were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, who would you go back for?**

_[5:59 PM] my friends i guess_

**[5:59 PM] You guess**

_[6:01 PM] yes_

_[6:02 PM] who would you go back for_

**[6:21 PM] Ask me something else.**

_[6:25 PM] how was your day?_

**[6:26 PM] Since when were you interested in small talk.**

_[6:30 PM] you think about me a lot?_

_[6:30 PM] should i feel honored?_

**[6:32 PM] The more I speak to you the more irritating you get.**

_[6:33 PM] i’ve been called an asshole with a smart mouth before_

**[6:36 PM] That cannot be surprising.**

_[6:37 PM] i’ve been trying to tone it done_

_[6:37 PM] almost getting punched in the face a few times changes you_

**[6:38 PM] Almost.**

_[6:40 PM] you learn to duck_

_[6:42 PM] are you distracted yet._

**[6:45 PM] No.**

_[6:45 PM] can i ask about it_

**[6:47 PM] You could always guess things about my life.**

**[6:47 PM] You seem to be good at that.**

_[6:50 PM] if you’re in a bad mood don’t bait me for a fight_

**[6:51 PM] Guessed it in one. You must be proud of yourself.**

_[6:53 PM] i know that there are lines here andrew_

_[6:54 PM] tell me where they are and i won’t cross them but don’t pull me over the lines because you’re angry about something else_

_[6:54 PM] if you want to end this then just end it. Delete my number. Block me_

**[7:01 PM] There is no this.**

_[7:02 PM] and we’re not friends. I know._

_[7:08 PM] why don’t you want us to be friends?_

**[7:09 PM] Is that your question?**

_[7:10 PM] you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to andrew. That’s how this works_

**[7:12 PM] I don’t have the time.**

_[7:12 PM] we text everyday_

**[7:14 PM] I have too many idiots in my life who don’t know how to take care of themselves to worry about another.**

_[7:15 PM] that doesn’t mean you can turn off caring about people_

**[7:16 PM] You complain about your friends caring too much all the time. Don’t turn it around on me.**

_[7:18 PM] you wanted a truth so here’s one_

_[7:20 PM] my parents are dead. My father was involved in some illegal  businesses. My mother knew this when she married him. She thought it was exciting until she had me and realized that he was ready and willing to throw me into it as well_

_[7:22 PM] so she woke me up on morning when he was at a meeting and told me that we were leaving. She didn’t say anything else. We spent next few years moving from place to place to get away from him until he finally caught up to us_

_[7:25 PM] now they’re both dead and I’m on my own with some friends who get a bit too involved in my nonexistent dating life or walk eggshells around me when they remember that I had a superbly fucked up childhood and didn’t get to do normal things_

_[7:26 PM] i care about them but it’s too much_

**[7:26 PM] Are we done with the traumatic backstory?**

_[7:27 PM] are you done being an asshole_

**[7:27 PM] Not likely.**

_[7:30 PM] okay_

**[7:30 PM] You didn’t owe me that.**

_[7:32 PM] i know. I told you because i wanted to_

**[7:41 PM] My friend got a phone call today from someone who shouldn’t have his number any longer. I promised him that I dealt with it last time but apparently his little stalker is back.**

_[7:45 PM] you don’t like  promises_

**[7:46 PM] I don’t like being made into a liar.**

_[7:48 PM] then don’t_

_[7:49 PM] either take care of it for him again, get help, or let him learn to deal with it himself_

**[7:50 PM] For someone who talks about friendship a lot, you don’t seem to get it.**

**[7:51 PM] He’s family and I made him a deal. I’m going to keep my end.**

_[7:51 PM] that’s very transactional_

_[7:51 PM] and when he doesn’t need you to look after him anymore_

**[7:54 PM] He’ll figure out how to fight for himself.**

_[7:55 PM] and you?_

**[8:00 PM] Oh Neil, I know how to take care of myself.**

_[8:01 PM] if you go back for every one who’s important to you, who’s going back for you_

**[8:02 PM] That’s enough for today.**

_[8:05 PM] okay_

* * *

_[10:22 PM] good night andrew_

**[10:24 PM] Good night, Neil.**

* * *

 

> **[OUTGOING CALL: BEE]**

**_“You’ve reached Betsy Dobson, if this is an emergency, please call 911 or the Redman Health Center’s emergency line. For anything else leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.”_ **

**“It’s Andrew. I’ve run into an unexpected problem. I’ll see you Wednesday.”**

> **[CALL ENDED 00:45]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed most of this on my phone while on vacation. But this chapter made me nervous? I can't even explain why but a lot goes on and it made me nervous. A lot more happened than I originally intended and it ended up being less funny and more angsty? I don't even know anymore.


	9. is it spite that motivates you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday plans. Group chats. Going ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a mistake. Double update.
> 
> Italics: Neil  
> Bold: Andrew  
> Plain: Kevin  
> Underline: Aaron
> 
> WhatsApp conversations in plain text with bold names.

**October 2nd**

**[8:12 AM] I’m seeing Bee alone tomorrow.**

[8:17 AM] Do you need an extra session?

**[8:18 AM] No.**

[8:20 AM] Ok. See you at dinner

**[8:21 AM] We’re at Abby’s tonight.**

[8:24 AM] Ok

* * *

   


**[8:25 AM] Tell Abby and Wymack that we’re coming over for dinner.**

[8:26 AM] You’re coming over for dinner tonight?

[8:39 AM] I’ll let Abby know.

* * *

**WhatsApp:** Matt Boyd - _(last seen recently)_   


**Matt Boyd** [9:33 AM] my phone is dead my professor crawled out of the crypt to teach this class save me

**Neil Josten** [9:34 AM] aren’t you in calc? Why are you on your laptop

**Matt Boyd** [9:35 AM] cos my best friend is a math major and he’ll help me on this take home quiz if i threaten to cry 

**Neil Josten** [9:37 AM] please don’t cry

**Matt Boyd** [9:40 AM] you know whats at stake neil

**Neil Josten** [9:41 AM] you know that i would help you anyway right?

**Matt Boyd** [9:41 AM] that’s why i love you most

**Neil Josten** [9:43 AM] I’ll be sure to let dan know that

**Matt Boyd** [9:46 AM] at least make it more exciting

**Matt Boyd** [9:46 AM] there was a theatrical proposal maybe a sweet dip and kiss in the quad

**Neil Josten** [9:48 AM] why can’t I be the one to dip you?

**Matt Boyd** [9:50 AM] i don’t wanna crush my skull open

**Neil Josten** [9:52 AM] where’s the trust

**Matt Boyd** [9:53 AM] ive seen your twig arms

**Matt Boyd** [9:55 AM] you can make it up to me though

**Matt Boyd** [9:55 AM] halloween party

**Neil Josten** [10:01 AM] no way

**Matt Boyd** [10:03 AM] you dont have to drink 

**Neil Josten** [10:05 AM] no costume

**Matt Boyd** [10:05 AM] no costume with the words sexy or hot in it

**Neil Josten** [10:06 AM] no group costume

**Matt Boyd** [10:08 AM] fuck dan wanted to do a group costume

**Matt Boyd** [10:10 AM] ok no alcohol, raunchy costumes or group costumes and you stay out until midnight 

**Neil Josten** [10:12 AM] i can leave at 11 if Allison and Seth ditch us to fight or fuck

**Matt Boyd** [10:14 AM] 11:30

**Neil Josten** [10:16 AM] deal

**Matt Boyd** [10:17 AM] deal

**Neil Josten** [10:23 AM] wait i have a question

**Neil Josten** [10:23 AM] in a zombie apocalypse, who would you go back to save?

**Matt Boyd** [10:25 AM] people wise??

**Matt Boyd** [10:25 AM] dan, my mom if i could get to her

**Matt Boyd** [10:25 AM] if i couldn’t i would still figure out how to reach her to join up

**Matt Boyd** [10:26 AM] ally and renee might be fine on his own but dont tell seth but hed probably get infected early on but id still try to reach him to see

**Matt Boyd** [10:28 AM] and you but youd probably already be somewhere safe if shit was going down

**Neil Josten** [10:29 AM] i’d go back for you and dan and everyone

**Neil Josten** [10:30 AM] or try to find you guys after things calmed down

**Matt Boyd** [10:32 AM] oh yeah def

**Matt Boyd** [10:32 AM] did you start watching ftwd or something or getting in the halloween mood

**Neil Josten** [10:35 AM] i was thinking of going as a zombie. I don’t think you can make that costume sexy

**Matt Boyd** [10:36 AM] oh no youd be surprised

* * *

   


**WhatsApp: Gym Stuff (Kevin, matt, Neil) - _3 Members_**

**Kevin** [1:16 PM] I have to cancel for tonight

**matt** [1:19 PM] youre good

**matt** [1:19 PM] we still on for tomorrow???

**Kevin** [1:24 PM] I think so but I’ll let you know

**Kevin** [1:25 PM] Make sure Neil doesn’t slack off. He’s been avoiding his conditioning.

**matt** [1:32 PM] i know but he’s locked away in his room working on some paper he put off

**Neil** [1:34 PM] i can still see my messages

**matt** [1:35 PM] dont you have a paper to finish

**Neil** [1:37 PM] you weren’t worried about my paper when you were trying to convince me to go to a halloween party earlier

**Neil** [1:38 PM] while you were in class

**matt** [1:38 PM] ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Neil** [1:42 PM] wait, how do i get that on my keyboard

**Neil** [1:43 PM] i always mess it up

**Kevin** [1:45 PM] It’s in Settings under General > Keyboards. The Japanese keyboards.

**Kevin** [1:46 PM] But more importantly remember your conditioning

**Kevin** [1:49 PM] You can give Seth my pass.

**matt** [1:50 PM] oooooh, should i let him know that you gave up your pass for him

**matt** [1:50 PM] are you two turning over a new leaf?????????????

**Kevin** [1:52 PM] Your roommate is an asshole.

**matt** [1:54 PM] neil is a sweetheart

**Neil** [1:55 PM] i’m not that bad honestly

**Kevin** [2:01 PM] I have to prep for an exam. Neil, conditioning or no more running.

**matt** [2:02 PM] and eat your vegetables 

**Neil** [2:04 PM] can’t hear you. I have a paper to write.

* * *

   


_ [5:09 PM] you wouldn’t happen to be an english major would you _

_ [5:09 PM] or creative writing  _

**[5:10 PM] Not at all.**

_ [5:12 PM] fuck _

_ [5:13 PM] i’m so fucked for this paper _

**[5:15 PM] Better go find an tutor.**

_ [5:17 PM] i don’t have the time. It’s due today and i just started it. _

**[5:23 PM] Why would you do that to yourself.**

_ [5:25 PM] past me wasn’t thinking too much about future me which is present me when he put it off _

_ [5:27 PM] i’m going to have to pull this entire thing out of my ass now _

**[5:31 PM] You should have started earlier.**

**[5:31 PM] Don’t text me until you’re finished.**

_ [5:34 PM] andrew _

_ [5:34 PM] you’re joking _

* * *

_ [6:09 PM] andrew what the fuck _

* * *

_ [7:42 PM] traitor _

* * *

_ [9:18 PM] i hate this _

* * *

_ [10:28 PM] [blurry photo of word count on word processor] _

_ [10:29 PM] 2139 word analysis done, proofread and turned in before the deadline _

**[10:32 PM] Is that supposed to be impressive.**

_ [10:35 PM] you know you keep your read receipts on _

_ [10:36 PM] is it spite that motivates you _

**[10:37 PM] You finished early.**

_ [10:41 PM] i feel one step closer to death _

**[10:43 PM] You finished before 11. Stop whining.**

_ [10:45 PM] do you pull all nighters to finish your papers then _

**[10:48 PM] No because I’m responsible and finish them before it gets to that point.**

_ [10:51 PM] that’s not human  _

**[10:52 PM] Isn’t it past your bed time?**

_ [10:55 PM] not yet. I promised to help look at my friend’s calc assignment _

**[10:56 PM] Willingly?**

_ [10:59 PM] i’m a math major and it’s stuff from calc 1 _

**[11:02 PM] Is everything about you purposefully as annoying as possible.**

_ [11:03 PM] it’s a very lucid shared nightmare _

**[11:06 PM] Just go the fuck to sleep Neil.**

_ [11:07 PM] good night andrew _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already mostly written as well. Double update to make up for the angst the last chapter before we move on with the storyline? Is there a storyline? Yes? Shameless fluff.


	10. you’d make a great boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Book Club. The Junkyard. TWD.

**October 8th**

**WhatsApp:** _ Betsy Dobson - (last seen recently) _

_ Messages to this chat and calls are now secured with end-to-end encryption. Tap for more info. _

**Andrew Minyard** [11:55 AM]: I started the book list.

**Betsy Dobson** [12:01 PM]: That’s wonderful Andrew. I hope you’re finding it insightful.

**Andrew Minyard** [12:02 PM]: It’s less Eat Pray Love than I expected from you. Though a bit heavy handed on the “not using casual sex as a coping mechanism” lesson. 

**Betsy Dobson** [12:05 PM]: You still have my copy of that book. I never got the chance to read it.

**Andrew Minyard** [12:05 PM]: You’re not missing out. It’s trash.

**Betsy Dobson** [12:12 PM]: Thank you for saving my bookshelf from its presence.

**Andrew Minyard** [12:13 PM]: You’re welcome.

**Betsy Dobson** [12:15 PM] I’m glad that you’re opening yourself up to new experiences, Andrew. Sometimes it’s good to venture into the unexpected. 

**Andrew Minyard** [12:21 PM] I’ll see you Wednesday. 

**Betsy Dobson** [12:24 PM] Of course. I have a new blend I’m excited to try out. See you then. 

* * *

 

**WhatsApp:** _ the junkyard (matty boy, captain gordo, the real o’neil) - 3 Members _

**the real o’neil** [7:16 PM] has anyone seen my swipe

**captain gordo** [7:21 PM] how the fuck did you lose it again

**the real o’neil** [7:22 PM] I’m never on campus

**the real o’neil** [7:22 PM] this is the one day i need it too

**matty boy** [7:25 PM] i know you dont go to the library

**matty boy** [7:25 PM] do know where the library is???

**captain gordo** [7:27 PM] he doesn’t 

**the real o’neil** [7:28 PM] you don’t even go here

**the real o’neil** [7:28 PM] I need it to get in the gym 

**matty boy** [7:31 PM] im just glad you made a reference 

**matty boy** [7:32 PM] im filled with pride and also disappointment cos the campus gym sucks ass

**captain gordo** [7:34 PM] fuck you Josten and who the fuck goes to the campus gym. it’s fucking nasty.

**the real o’neil** [7:35 PM] because the last time I walked to the regular gym at night I was yelled at

**matty boy** [7:36 PM] dont walk back alone from the gym at 10 then

**matty boy** [7:36 PM] don’t say youd be fine dan and allison would murder me if anything happened to you 

**captain gordo** [7:38 PM] Neil do it. I wanna see what happens to Boyd

**matty boy** [7:43 PM] pls im to young to die

**the real o’neil** [7:44 PM] no one is too young to die

**captain gordo** [7:44 PM] mood

**captain gordo** [7:45 PM] only freshmen and idiots go to the campus gym. plus one of the dudes that scans ids might be a murderer. 

**matty boy** [7:46 PM] he wasnt that bad

**captain gordo** [7:46 PM] he threatened to stab me

**matty boy** [7:46 PM] ngl you kinda deserved it man

**matty boy** [7:47 PM] you called him a middle schooler

**captain gordo** [7:47 PM] you have no proof that he wasn’t.

**the real o’neil** [7:50 PM] you guys are no help

**the real o’neil** [7:50 PM] kevin has something going on so it looks like I’ll catch up on my homework

**captain gordo** [7:50 PM] tragic

* * *

_ [9:05 PM] this makes no fucking sense. _

_ [9:06 PM] i’m only watching this show because of you  _

**[9:06 PM] It makes perfect sense. Even if we lost the power grid, we would only go back to the early/mid-1900s technolgy wise. It is not going to be Little House on the Prairie.**

_ [9:07 PM] comp sci _

**[9:08 PM] No.**

_ [9:08 PM] damn _

_ [9:08 PM] I’m going to figure it out _

_ [9:10 PM] how can you watch this? The gore is completely unrealistic. Who did they ask about this? _

**[9:11 PM] You could always write them an angry letter to ask.**

_ [9:11 PM] this isn’t little house on the prairie _

**[9:13 PM] You are the one who thinks a basic power grid is impossible to manage in the middle of a zombie apolocalypse.**

_ [9:14 PM] are you sure you’re not an engineering major _

**[9:15 PM] You just want the satisfaction of knowing other people get as excited over math as you do.**

_ [9:15 PM] math is easy, it doesn’t change _

**[9:17 PM] If you insist on using all your turns to guess my major, go ahead.**

_ [9:18 PM] guessing your major is a freeform action _

**[9:20 PM] Find another form of entertainment.**

_ [9:25 PM] I’m trying this show you like so much but whats her face should have just let micchone kill this guy ten episodes ago _

_ [9:26 PM] but now she’s sleeping with him????? _

**[9:28 PM] Andrea is an idiot.**

_ [9:32 PM] you’d think people would have bigger concerns when there are people trying to eat them _

_ [9:33 PM] the random romance plots are boring and overdone _

**[9:34 PM] Some people like sex.**

_ [9:35 PM] I know that but i don’t get it _

_ [9:35 PM] maybe because i haven’t slept with anyone yet, but i’ve kissed people before but even that didn’t seem like the huge thing everyone else made it out to be _

**[9:42 PM] Sex is sex. It doesn’t have to be about feelings.**

**[9:45 PM] Even if you do have feelings for someone, that doesnt mean sex is guaranteed. No one should expect sex as a given.**

_ [9:47 PM] I’ve never met anyone i wanted to have sex with _

_ [9:47 PM] and even if i did i’m not really sure what i’d make of it. It seems overhyped.  _

**[9:49 PM] You would say sex is overhyped.**

_ [9:50 PM] I don’t see the hype. From what I hear it’s messy and complicated. People get too wrapped up in their own feelings and can’t think clearly _

**[9:51 PM] That’s because people are idiots.**

_ [9:51 PM] you think i’m an idiot _

**[9:52 PM] You’re a different type of idiot. People, in general, are idiots. Two people will sleep with each other and come out of it with different expectations for their relationship. Then someone will have their feelings hurt because they wanted more out of it.**

_ [9:54 PM] so your rule is to never sleep with anyone who likes you _

_ [9:55 PM] wow that sounds healthy _

**[9:55 PM] I have no need for a relationship right now.**

_ [9:57 PM] right now or in general _

**[10:00 PM] I have yet to decide.**

_ [10:02 PM] don’t give me a truth if you’re going to dilute it _

**[10:04 PM] Don’t ask for a truth and get upset when you don’t like it.**

_ [10:05 PM] is this where I tell you you’d make a great boyfriend _

**[10:06 PM] Says the person who’s never been in a relationship.**

_ [10:08 PM] neither have you _

**[10:11 PM] Finish the show and bother me later.**

_ [10:12 PM] I’m on the third season _

_ [10:12 PM] I’m not even halfway through  _

**[10:14 PM] Get better at binge watching.**

* * *

_ [11:15 PM] I was serious _

_ [11:15 PM] you’d make a great boyfriend  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said short frequent updates. Haha. Neither do I. It’s been so long.


	11. i have things under control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Kevin. Some unanswered texts. Breaking a pattern.

**October 12th**

[3:12 PM] Are you done ignoring me

[3:35 PM] Your read receipts are on. I know you’re ignoring me

[3:53 PM] I’m sorry. 

[3:53 PM] Is that what you want to hear?

**[3:54 PM] Stop pretending to be sincere. It’s a bad look on you.**

[3:55 PM] You’re impossible. 

[3:55 PM] You won’t leave me alone for almost a week and now you’re giving me the cold shoulder. 

**[3:57 PM] Which part of that is upsetting you Your Highness?**

[4:00 PM] Everything.

[4:01 PM] Everyone treating me like a child. Your indifference to everything and everyone. 

[4:01 PM] You said you’d have my back. Is that what you call this. 

**[4:03 PM] Don’t turn this around on me. Answer something for me Kevin. What happens when Riko’s gone?**

[4:03 PM] What are you talking about?

**[4:04 PM] Let’s say someone gets tired of his bullshit and does all of us a favor and bashes his head in. What then?**

[4:07 PM] I never said you had to hurt him.

[4:07 PM] Andrew what are you planning. 

**[4:08 PM] Nothing at the moment, but you proved my point. Even with him out of the picture, he’d still control you.**

[4:11 PM] I have things under control.

[4:15 PM] I have a support system. I’m managing things.

**[4:16 PM] Kevin. Kevin, don’t lie to me. You’re only lying to yourself unless you want to detox cold turkey. You can ask Aaron to tell you just how fun it is.**

* * *

**What’s App:** _ Roland - (last seen recently) _

_ Messages to this chat and calls are now secured with end-to-end encryption. Tap for more info. _

_ September 15, 2018 _

**Andrew** [12:32 AM] Back room in five.

**Roland** [12:36 AM] clear

_ \-- _

**Roland** [11:14 PM] break in 15

**Andrew** [11:15 PM] Back room?

**Roland** [11:15 PM] supply room

_ September 19, 2018 _

**Roland** [2:01 PM] u free tonight, im off

_ September 21, 2018 _

**Andrew** [11:12 PM] Back room. You have five minutes.

**Roland** [11:34 PM] i just got on break

**Andrew** [11:35 PM] too late

_ September 23, 2018 _

**Andrew** [11:42 AM] I thought I said no marks.

**Roland** [11:52 AM] shit did it leave a mark??? sorry andrew

**Andrew** [11:54 AM] I warned you once already. Don’t make it a repeat.

_ September 25, 2018 _

**Andrew** [10:26 PM] I’m coming over.

**Roland** [10:35 PM] I thought you said no midweek hookups

**Andrew** [10:58 PM] I’m outside.

**Roland** [10:59 PM] hold on ill buzz you up

_ September 29, 2018 _

**Andrew** [12:45 AM] Back room in five.

**Roland** [12:48 AM] omw

_ October 6, 2018 _

**Roland** [1:21 AM] break room in 15?

**Roland** [1:45 AM] andrew???

_ October 12, 2018 _

**Roland** [11:58 PM] break room in 15?

_ October 13, 2018 _

**Roland** [12:20 AM] you still here?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-update as a thank you for the support after being gone so long. Thanks so much. I will reply to all the amazing comments. Thank you all again, it means so much.


	12. www.scedenstwlight.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making plans. Spooky time

**October 13th**

**WhatsApp:** _ FAM <3 <3 <3 (Doppelgänger, Fuck Off, Queen Day, Saint Nicky) - 4 Members _

_ spooky nicky changed the group name to “spoopy thots” _

**Fuck Off** [2:34 PM] Nicky what the fuck

**spooky nicky** [2:36 PM] ITS HALLOWEEN

**Fuck Off** [2:36 PM] Why

**spooky nicky** [2:36 PM] GET IN THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT AARON MICHAEL

**Fuck Off** [2:38 PM] I’m in the same house as you. Don’t think I won’t break your phone. 

**spooky nicky** [2:39 PM] Honestly where is the love here???

**spooky nicky** [2:39 PM] I’m due for an upgrade anyway so you can try 

**spooky nicky** [2:40 PM] *kissy face emoji*

**Queen Day** [2:42 PM] Can’t you do this in your other group chat?

**spooky nicky** [2:43 PM] GUUUUUUUUYS

**spooky nicky** [2:43 PM] We haven’t made halloween plans yet so what are we doing

**Fuck Off** [2:45 PM] I’m doing a trunk or treat with Katelyn

**spooky nicky** [2:46 PM] I think I might cry. You’re spending time with small children for you boo.

**Queen Day** [2:46 PM] He’s the same size as half of them

**Doppelgänger** [2:53 PM] Why are people screaming.

**spooky nicky** [2:53 PM] Tbh, I’m too scared to go downstairs and check

**Queen Day** [2:57 PM] Aaron sat on me. Thanks for the help.

**spooky nicky** [2:57 PM] but did you die???

**Doppelgänger** [2:58 PM] Not my problem.

**Queen Day** [2:58 PM] He’s your brother, tell him to stop acting like an angry three year old

**Fuck Off** [2:59 PM] Stop being a whiny bitch. I have a split lip because of you.

**Queen Day** [3:00 PM] You. Crushed. My. Ribs.

**Doppelgänger** [3:01 PM] Kill each other or don’t. I am not getting involved or helping anyone hide a body today.

**spooky nicky** [3:02 PM] I don’t think a real body would make a great halloween decoration

**spooky nicky** [3:03 PM] speaking of halloween, we still haven’t made plans???

**Fuck Off** [3:04 PM] We’re just gonna go to Eden’s like we normally do. What’s there to discuss?

**spooky nicky** [3:03 PM] costumes??

**spooky nicky** [3:03 PM] like are we doing a group costume this year

**Queen Day** [3:04 PM] No.

**Fuck Off** [3:04 PM] No

**Doppelgänger** [3:04 PM] No.

**spooky nicky** [3:05 PM] You guys are no fun.

* * *

**WhatsApp:** _ slaughter house six (Spooky Bitch, Ghoul Boy Matty B, Neil <3, DAMNielle, Real Miss Walker, Snek) - 6 Members _

_ Snek has left the group chat _

**Neil <3** [6:09 PM] wait was that a fight

**Neil <3** [6:09 PM] i thought you guys was flirting

**Spooky Bitch** [6:09 PM] Seth is an incorrigible asshole.

**Neil <3** [6:10 PM] so that wasn’t flirting

**Ghoul Boy Matty B** [6:11 PM] i would be concern that you dont know what flirting looks like but ally and seth probably arent a good example

**Neil <3** [6:11 PM] noted

**Spooky Bitch** [6:13 PM] If you two are done gossiping like a bunch of middle schooler, I found the perfect club for our little Halloween party.

**Spooky Bitch** [6:14 PM]  [ www.scedenstwilight.com ](http://www.scedenstwilight.com)

**Ghoul Boy Matty B** [6:15 PM] all the way in columbia??

**Spooky Bitch** [6:15 PM] I went there once with some Vixens. It has spooky ambiance already so they’re definitely going all out for Halloween.

**Ghoul Boy Matty B** [6:15 PM] should we go the day of or the weekend before

**DAMNielle** [6:16 PM] we could always go to one of the places around here but that sounds fun ally

**Spooky Bitch** [6:17 PM] 1) Day of, we get drunk and nurse our hangovers like champions. 2) We’ve been to a lot of the places near here and I’m pretty bored of them.

**Neil <3 ** [6:17 PM] I don’t care either way

**Spooky Bitch** [6:17 PM] We know.

**DAMNielle** [6:18 PM] sounds good to me

**DAMNielle** [6:18 PM] we can figure out logistics later

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. Is this heavy handed enough? Don't worry, Andrew and Neil will go back to texting each other next time.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @thepalmtoptiger


	13. who still pocket dials people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious Conversations. Finally earning it's title.

**October 20th**

[1:22 PM] We need to talk

[1:45 PM] Stop trying to avoid me, Andrew. We’re not ten.

[1:46 PM] I know we go to Betsy every two weeks to “talk out our issues” but that doesn’t mean you get to ignore me the rest of the week.

[1:46 PM] We said we’d stick together. Me dating Katelyn doesn’t change that. I already told you so I don’t get why you hate her.

[1:49 PM] If you had someone you liked you would get it.

[1:51 PM] We’re family. That’s supposed to mean something so stop thinking I’m going to leave you behind.

**[1:51 PM] Are you done.**

[1:52 PM] I don’t know. Are you done being stupid.

**[1:53 PM] You seem to think me dating would make things easier. That makes you stupid.**

[1:54 PM] You could have told me. You can tell me things.

**[1:54 PM] You were too busy last night punching Roland.**

[1:56 PM] I thought he was forcing himself on you. Or that you were just sleeping with him for free drinks.

**[1:57 PM] That’s your problem to unpack.**

[1:59 PM] I don’t fucking know Andrew because you never talk to me about this stuff. You don’t tell me anything personal. You barely talk to me outside therapy half the time. You can’t just decide it’s too hard to have a fucking conversation once in a while and ice me out.

**[2:00 PM] I don’t owe it to you to come out. Did you want me to write you a nice little note. “Oh hi brother dearest, I’m gay.”**

[2:01 PM] That’s not what I mean and you know it. It’s not about you being gay.

**[2:01 PM] Isn’t it. I’ve see how you act around Nicky.**

[2:02 PM] That’s not comparable. Nicky once spent twenty minutes telling me how exactly he wanted to fuck Kevin. He’s my cousin. I have to look at Kevin everyday. It’s fucking gross.

**[2:02 PM] That doesn’t have anything to do with me.**

[2:04 PM] As long as I don’t ever hear you talk about wanting to suck Kevin’s dick, I don’t care that you’re gay.

[2:07 PM] You don’t like Kevin do you?

**[2:07 PM] Kevin can suck his own dick.**

[2:07 PM] Kevin’s a dick.

[2:08 PM] I feel like an idiot texting you when we’re in the same house.

**[2:10 PM] Probably because you are an idiot.**

[2:11 PM] There’s no food here. Can we at least stock up?

**[2:14 PM] You’re paying.**

**October 21st**

> _[OUTGOING CALL: ANDREW(?)]_

**“...”**

_*heavy background noise*_

> **[CALL ENDED 0:45]**

* * *

**[7:09 PM] Who still pocket dials people.**

_[7:11 PM] shit, sorry about that_

_[7:12 PM] why did you stay on the line so long_

**[7:13 PM] Shock.**

_[7:13 PM] funny. You don’t seem like the type to be surprised easily_

**[7:14 PM] Don’t congratulate yourself.**

_[7:16 PM] apparently no one calls people anymore unless it’s something important or an emergency_

_[7:20 PM] have you thought about it?_

_[7:20 PM] talking on the phone_

**[7:21 PM] You mean with you.**

_[7:22 PM] don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it_

**[7:22 PM] I don’t think about you.**

_[7:23 PM] that’s definitely a lie because you text me first sometimes_

_[7:23 PM] which means you sit around doing whatever it is you do and you think to yourself_

_[7:24 PM] “I wonder what Neil is up to right now, let me check”_

**[7:25 PM] I have to make sure no one got tired of your mouth and pushed you off a roof.**

_[7:25 PM] so you do think about me_

**[7:25 PM] I don’t want anyone to get the chance before I do.**

_[7:28 PM] that would mean that we’d have to meet in person_

_[7:34 PM] but I like this_

_[7:34 PM] the anonymity_

_[7:35 PM] I like talking to you. I talk to you about things I don’t talk to my friends about_

_[7:35 PM] you always meet me where I am_

**[7:45 PM] Don’t build up your expectations. You will be disappointed.**

_[7:46 PM] it’s not like that. I don’t expect anything from you. I know you’ll stop texting me once you get tired of humoring me. It’s not like we’re friends_

_[7:46 PM] but I don’t think you hate talking to me. If you did, you would have stopped replying six weeks ago. But you haven’t_

**[7:47 PM] I’m taking my turn.**

> **[OUTGOING CALL: NEIL]**

_“Andrew?”_

**“Why did you want to be friends?”**

_“I like...talking to you.”_

**“But you think I’ll get bored of you.”**

_“That’s what you keep saying. I’m still deciding if I believe you. It’s okay if you like talking to me too.”_

**“...”**

_“What do you want Andrew?”_

**“I want nothing.”**

_“Well, I’ve been told I’m good at being nothing.”_

**“Are you sure you aren’t living in a cautionary Lifetime movie?”**

_“More like something off the ID channel.”_

**“How tragic.”**

_“You don’t have to fix me or help me or protect me from myself. I don’t expect you to. I just...I like talking to you. And I want to stop pretending that I don’t think of you as a friend.”_

**“All things come to and end. Sunrise. Death. These are the only truths.”**

_“For someone who acts like relationships with people are a burden, you sure have a lot of them. Where’s the truth there?”_

**“We’re strangers. Don’t forget that.”**

_“You know more about me than most of my friends.”_

**“...”**

_“If you don’t want this tell me no. I won’t bother you about it again. I’ll even leave you alone if you want.”_

**“No.”**

_“Okay, I’m sorry—”_

**“No, I don’t want to end this.”**

_“Oh, okay. Okay.”_

**“Neil.”**

_“I’m an idiot remember. I need it spelled out for me.”_

**“...I’ll be your friend.”**

_“You want to be friends. With me.”_

**“Smug sounds disgusting on you.”**

_“You know your voice is kind of raspy. Like a smoker.”_

**“Because I smoke.”**

_“Are you smoking now?”_

**“Yes, I need a whole pack to deal with you.”**

_“I’ve always liked the smell. It’s relaxing.”_

**“I’m hanging up.”**

_“Bye And—”_

> **[CALL ENDED 4:29]**

**[7:58 PM] You are more annoying than I imagined.**

_[8:00 PM] I’m beginning to think you actually like me_

**[8:01 PM] Don’t strain yourself.**

* * *

_[11:24 PM] goodnight andrew_

_[11:25 PM] thank you, you are amazing_

**[11:25 PM] Go to sleep.**

**[11:25 PM] Good night Neil.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so much happening. So much. If you hate Aaron, this isn't the fic for you. He's an ass but he's trying. This is a softer verse. Yell at me in the comments or on Tumblr @thepalmtoptiger.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments/kudos. It means a lot.


	14. was i not supposed to mention that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Part 1.

**October 31st**

_[6:34 PM] sos_

_[6:34 PM] I’m being kidnapped_

**[6:36 PM] Oh no. How awful.**

_[6:36 PM] mourn me_

_[6:37 PM] remember me_

_[6:37 PM] pour a drink out for me_

**[6:40 PM] Why should I waste good alcohol?**

_[6:41 PM] you like me?_

**[6:42 PM] Do not think that I like you just because we’re friends.**

_[7:02 PM] what are you dressing up as_

_[7:03 PM] and I know you’re dressing up because you can’t actually say no to your cousin_

**[7:05 PM] A convict. He tried to get us to do a Wizard of Oz group costume**

_[7:06 PM] are you ever going to explain how you ended up in juvie_

**[7:08 PM] Lightly stabbing a man.**

_[7:09 PM] last time it was breaking and entering_

**[7:09 PM] You never specified which time in juvie.**

_[7:11 PM] I’m going as Freddie from that halloween movie_

**[7:12 PM] How did you get talked into that?**

_[7:13 PM] I’m not really sure_

_[7:13 PM] I found out about half an hour ago_

_[7:13 PM] oh yeah, we can’t talk tonight_

_[7:14 PM] I’m being dragged to a halloween party_

_[7:15 PM] I agreed to go but it was under coercion_

**[7:16 PM] I wasn’t aware we had a standing arrangement.**

_[7:17 PM] we’ve talk every night for the last two weeks_

_[7:17 PM] or was I not supposed to mention that_

**[7:19 PM] You weren’t.**

_[7:20 PM] thanks for the heads up_

**[7:23 PM] You’re a mess.**

_[7:24 PM] I’m being dragged away_

_[7:24 PM] good luck tonight_

**[7:24 PM] Don’t die.**

_[7:25 PM] <3 _

* * *

  **WhatsApp:** _slaughter house six (Spooky Bitch, Ghoul Boy Matty B, Neil <3, DAMNielle, Real Miss Walker, Snek) - 6 Members _

**Spooky Bitch** [7:17 PM] Mathew stop texting Neil. I need to get him ready.

**Ghoul Bou Matty B** [7:18 PM] im not texting neil

**Spooky Bitch** [7:18 PM] Well he’s glued to his phone and ignoring me.

**Real Miss Walker** [7:19 PM] He’s probably just messaging a friend.

**Snek** [7:19 PM] it’s not me or Matt

**Spooky Bitch** [7:21 PM] Dan?

**DAMNielle** [7:21 PM] its probably just a friend

**Spooky Bitch** [7:22 PM] Neil barely texts us let alone anyone else. Ugh. I need to fix his makeup.

**Real Miss Walker** [7:22 PM] Maybe you can fix mine first? I’m walking up now.

**Neil <3 **[7:22 PM] you know I can read all of this

**Spooky Bitch** [7:23 PM] Then get your ass over here.

* * *

_[8:54 PM] u ok?_

_[8:54 PM] ally didnt year u to shreds did she_

_[8:55 PM] I’m fine_

_[8:57 PM] kind of wish I was in the other car because she keeps give me suspicious looks whenever I check my phone_

_[8:58 PM] speaking of _

_[8:58 PM] how is guy from english class????_

_[9:00 PM] he’s fine_

_[9:00 PM] i know u so i know thats not it so spill _

_[9:01 PM] well, he agreed to be friends_

_[9:01 PM] why does it sound like you threatened him _

_[9:02 PM] I didn’t_

_[9:02 PM] I just told him that we were basically friends already and that nothing really has to change_

_[9:02 PM] and_

_[9:03 PM] and what???_

_(!) [9:03 PM] we’ve been talking on the phone every night and I just realized how weird that is because I don’t talk to any of you every night and I like talking to him and I don’t know what that means_

_[9:05 PM] ????_

_[9:05 PM] sorry my message won’t send_

_[9:05 PM] and we’re friends now_

_[_ _9:06 PM] awww_

_[9:06 PM] we’ve been talking on the phone every night and I just realized how weird that is because I don’t talk to any of you every night and I like talking to him and I don’t know what that means_

_[9:06 PM] im happy for u_

_[9:06 PM] uhhhh neil_

_[9:08 PM] how did that send_

_[9:08 PM] that didn’t send before_

_[9:09 PM] its ok neil its alright_

_[9:10 PM] did u wanna talk about it_

_[9:10 PM] we dont have to if u dont want to_

_[9:11 PM] Renee said that I look happier lately and I feel happier after I talk to him and when I’m talking to him and it feels different than when I’m with you guys_

_[9:12 PM] have u told him this _

_[9:12 PM] I just realize this an hour ago_

_[9:13 PM] that u you like him_

_[9:13 PM] like a crush_

_[9:14 PM] I don’t know. I’ve never had a crush before_

_[9:15 PM] maybe u have a crush maybe not_

_[9:15 PM] u dont have to figure it out right now_

_[9:17 PM] okay_

_[ 9:18 PM] neil look _

_[9:18 PM] i know we say a lot about u dating and weve tried to set u up more than once so im not gonna tell u how to feel_

_[9:19 PM] but if u feel differently w/ him then w/ us then maybe thats something to explore_

_[9:19 PM] theres nothing wrong w/ staying friends either friendships are just as important as relationships_

_[9:20 PM] dont pressure urself to figure it all out alone_

_[9:20 PM] I don’t know what I’m doing_

_[9:20 PM] I don’t know if he like guys or anyone_

_[9:21PM] or me_

_[9:21 PM] awww neil, just talk to him_

_[9:22 PM] I’m not dealing with this tonight. Or ever_

_[9:22 PM] we can not talk about it tonite_

_[9:22 PM] u can talk to matt_

_[9:24 PM] maybe tomorrow_

_[9:24 PM] thanks Dan_

_[9:24 PM] im always here_

* * *

**WhatsApp:** _slaughter house six (Spooky Bitch, Ghoul Boy Matty B, Neil <3, DAMNielle, Real Miss Walker, Snek) - 6 Members _

**Real Miss Walker** [10:34 PM] I found us a table.

**Real Miss Walker** [10:34 PM] Please don’t make Neil drink. We need another designated driver.

**Snek** [10:36 PM] Neil can drink if he wants. I’m not drinking tonight

**Neil <3 **[10:36 PM] thanks but I’m good

**Ghoul Boy Matty B** [10:38 PM] cars are parked and we’re at the front of the line thanks to allison and her boobs

**Spooky Bitch** [10:39 PM] Thanks Boyd. I didn’t even need to pay for them.

**Real Miss Walker** [10:40 PM] I’m at a table on the back next to some light up pillars. Dan, Seth and Neil are getting drinks.

**Spooky Bitch** [10:40 PM] Time to party!! Happy Halloween!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @thepalmtoptiger


	15. I sincerely hate all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding. Love. Sex. Magic. Missed opportunities. Halloween Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon typical behavior from The Monsters. So....

  **October 31st**

 **WhatsApp:** _ spoopy thots (Doppelgänger, Fuck Off, Queen Day, spooky Nicky) - 4 members _

**spooky nicky** [10:53 PM] guuuuuuys code red

 **spooky nicky** [10:54 PM] heeeeelp meeeeee

 **spooky nicky** [10:54 PM] AARON MICHAEL GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR GIRLFRIENDS MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME

 **spooky nicky** [10:54 PM] i will add katelyn to this group chat so she can learn what an asshole you are to me

 **Queen Day** [10:54 PM] She already knows he’s an asshole.

 **Fuck Off** [10:55 PM] 1) Katelyn says hello

 **Fuck Off** [10:55 PM] 2) I sincerely hate all of you

 **spooky nicky** [10:55 PM] back to the very pressing issue at hand

 **spooky nicky** [10:56 PM] seth gordon is here and i need andrew to stab him for me

 **Fuck Off** [10:56 PM] Then why didn’t you just text him instead of dragging us all into it

 **Doppelgänger** [10:56 PM] He did.

 **spooky nicky** [11:00 PM] collect your friend kevin

 **Queen Day** [11:00 PM] He’s not my friend.

 **Queen Day** [11:00 PM] Andrew get back here with the drinks already.

 **spooky nicky** [11:01 PM] you WILLINGLY associate with him

 **Queen Day** [11:02 PM] I don’t associate with him!

 **spooky nicky** [11:02 PM] andrew said he saw you two fraternizing

 **Queen Day** [11:02 PM] I’m not the only one who goes to the gym. Some people like to work out.

 **Queen Day** [11:03 PM] Andrew scared him away from the campus gym first semester last year before he graduated. It’s not my fault he goes to my gym.

 **Doppelgänger** [11:03PM] Whoops. Looks like I dropped the drinks.

 **Queen Day** [11:04 PM] What the fuck Andrew.

 **Doppelgänger** [11:04 PM] It’s not my fault you forgot to ration your single drink.

 **spooky nicky** [11:04 PM] wait

 **spooky nicky** [11:04 PM] andrew

 **spooky nicky** [11:04 PM] what about my drinks???????

 **Fuck Off** [11:05 PM] Are we discussing Kevin’s borderline alcoholism?

 **Queen Day** [11:07 PM] Fuck you Aaron.

 **Fuck Off** [11:07 PM] You know, you can get the Minyard family special.

 **Fuck Off** [11:07 PM] Just wait a few years then Andrew can lock you in a bathroom for a week to detox.

 **Doppelgänger** [11:08 PM] Or we can let him get alcohol poisoning.

 **spooky nicky** [11:09 PM] jesus guys what happened to regular aa

 **Queen Day** [11:10 PM] I can handle it by myself.

 **spooky nicky** [11:10 PM] you know we love you kevin

 **Fuck Off** [11:10 PM] Speak for yourself.

 **spooky nicky** [11:11 PM] shut up you tried to kill him like last week

 **spooky nicky** [11:11 PM] attempted murder pretty much a sign of love in this family

 **Queen Day** [11:11 PM] What the fuck Nicky.

 **Fuck Off** [11:12 PM] What the fuck Nicky

 **spooky nicky** [11:12 PM] deflect all you want but family helps family

 **spooky nicky** [11:13 PM] and since youre family kevin i need you to seduce reynolds as a distraction so andrew can shank seth

* * *

_[10:57 PM] why are clubs so loud_

**[10:57 PM] That’s the point.**

_[10:57 PM] I wasn’t expecting you to reply_

_[10:58] because you’re out tonight_

**[10:58 PM] You are also out tonight and yet…**

_[10:58 PM] I’m counting down until I can leave in 32 minutes_

**[11:00 PM] There is no point of going out only to leave before midnight.**

_[11:00 PM] like I said, i was coerced_

_[11:01 PM] and i was dumb enough to make a deal with my best friend so now I have to be here longer_

**[11:01 PM] Don’t make bets you can’t win.**

_[11:02 PM] I thought it was a sure thing_

_[11:05 PM] question_

**[11:05 PM] I didn’t think we agreed to play tonight.**

_[11:05 PM] it’s an opinion question_

_[11:06 PM] do you think two people can have a relationship where all they do is fight or have sex_

_[11:06 PM] it doesn’t make sense to me_

**[11:10 PM] Sex typically doesn’t make sense to you.**

_[11:10 PM] not the sex part. The relationship part_

_[11:11 PM] all they do is fight one minute and the next they’re saying how much they love each other, or you know, having sex somewhere inconvenient._

_[11:11 PM] how do you have a relationship with someone you hate half the time?_

**[11:12 PM] The sex.**

_[11:12 PM] you know that’s not what I mean_

**[11:13 PM] They’re straight.**

_[11:13 PM] what makes you say that_

**[11:14 PM] Because it’s something straight people do.**

_[11:14 PM] I know he’s straight but i’m not sure about her_

_[11:17 PM] so you’re not straight_

**[11:17 PM] Did you want a cookie.**

_[11:18 PM] i don’t like sweets_

_[11:18 PM] maybe a granola bar though_

**[11:19 PM] You disgust me. Just thinking about your stupidity makes me lose brain cells.**

_[11:19 PM] that means you think about me_

_[11:19 PM] :)_

_[11:24 PM] but I think if you like someone, you should try to make it work. If it’s not working, don’t complicate things by going back and forth constantly. That just makes things messy and confusing.There’s no point._

_[11:24 PM] it doesn’t make sense to keep hurting yourself like that._

**[11:25 PM] For someone who doesn’t swing, you have some strong opinions about relationships.**

_[11:25 PM] I’m not actually an idiot. you know that right?_

_[11:26 PM] getting ready to leave_

* * *

**November 1st**

**[2:34 AM] There’s a staggering discrepancy between your emotional maturity and your emotional perceptiveness.**

**[2:35 AM] For someone who can pick apart other people’s relationships, you are an idiot when it comes to figuring out your own feelings.**

_[2:35 AM] okay_

_[2:36 AM] I feel like I want to call you_

**[2:36 AM] You have class in the morning.**

**[2:37 AM] Later.**

_[2:37 AM] goodnight andrew_

_[2:37 AM] sweet dreams <3 _

**[2:38 AM] I hate you. Go the fuck to sleep.**

**[2:39 AM] Goodnight, Neil.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally not what anyone was expecting. Or what they wanted. I probably had different plans six months ago. But I also didn’t want a Halloween Part 3. We are nearing a resolution. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: thepalmtoptiger


	16. [call ended 01:21:03]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drake voice intensifies*  
> Revelations. Friendship is great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a mistake. Double update. Mentions of panic attacks?
> 
> Now we have a chapter count. Running down the clock. Almost at the finish line.

**November 1st**

**WhatsApp ** \- Renee Walker _(last seen recently)_

_Messages to this chat and calls are now secured with end-to-end encryption. Tap for more info._

**Andrew Minyard** [11:28 AM] You were at Eden’s last night. Nicky spotted Gordon and Reynolds.

 **Renee Walker** [11:30 AM] Yes. We were there last night. I’m sorry. I should have let you know or convinced everyone to go somewhere else. I know it’s your space.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:31 AM] Who is “we”.

 **Renee Walker** [11:31 AM] Myself, Allison, Danielle Wilds, Matt Boyd, Seth, and their roommate Neil.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:32 AM] That’s quite the large group.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:32 AM] It’s a club. You don’t need my permission buy overpriced drinks and deal with sweaty drunks.

 **Renee Walker** [11:34 AM] I see.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:36 AM] Your smug self righteousness is showing.

 **Renee Walker** [11:36 AM] Did you make plans for this weekend?

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:36 AM] What would I need to make plans for.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:37 AM] Unless you planned on going to The Sugar Factory.

 **Renee Walker** [11:37 AM] It must slipped my mind. How could I have forgotten wanting to go to the largest candy store in South Carolina? Which day was it again?

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:38 AM] Sunday.

 **Renee Walker** [11:38 AM] Of course. Sunday. I’m starting to remember.

 **Andrew Minyard** [11:40 PM] Don’t forget your wallet.

 **Renee Walker** [11:42 AM] I wouldn’t dream of it.

* * *

 

> **[OUTGOING CALL: NEIL]**

_“Oh, hey. I didn’t expect you to call. Don’t you have work right now?”_

**“Study session. I’m taking a smoke break.”**

_“Group study session? Did you ditch your group again?”_

**“I do my portion of the project it’s not my job to babysit the rest of them.”**

_“So you ditched them again.”_

**“They can figure out how to pass on their own.”**

_“...”_

**“You called to complain so complain.”**

_“You called me—”_

**“I will hang up.”**

_“If you wanted to hang up you would’ve done it already.”_

**“Don’t tempt me.”**

_“Then just—”_

 

> **[CALL ENDED 03:21]**

\--

_[6:50 PM] asshole_

_\--_

> _[OUTGOING CALL: ANDREW]_
> 
> **[REJECTED]**
> 
> _[OUTGOING CALL: ANDREW]_

**“Neil. What a pleasant surprise.”**

_“I’d ask if you’re done being an asshole...”_

**“Don’t. You’re only slightly less boring than my study group.”**

_“Or I could listen to you smoke.”_

**“Creep.”**

_“One of my roommates quarantined me in our apartment. I almost passed out earlier so I’m stuck here drinking blue Gatorade and staring at my econ homework.”_

**“Hmm. You have no sense of self-preservation.”**

_“Which part gave it away? Almost passing out or taking econ?”_

**“No one told you to take 18 credits.”**

_“I missed the drop-add period.”_

**“Tough luck. Try again next semester.”**

_“Fuck you. I didn’t get much sleep last night—_

**“Because you were texting me at 3am.”**

_“ —then my friend was in a pissy mood. Are you done pretending you never text me first or are we still being pathetic.”_

**“You’re always pathetic. And I’m almost out of cigarettes. Hurry up.”**

_“That’s it. I went to bed late. Got stuck with Kevin being a dictator at the gym this morning. Econ homework.”_

**“Kevin sounds like an ass.”**

_“...”_

**“Are you having another crisis?”**

_“We just never refer to the people in our lives by name.”_

**“Should I leave this to you to figure this out on your own.”**

_“Depends on how many cigarettes you have left.”_

**“An adequate amount.”**

_“I’m taking a turn. What kind of cigarettes do you smoke?”_

**“You always waste your turns.”**

_“And you always deflect your answers.”_

**“Whatever is cheapest. I don’t care.”**

_“What about now?”_

**“That’s two questions…..Newports.”**

_“...at least they’re not American Spirits.”_

**“Do I seem like the type to smoke American Spirits.”**

_“I don’t know. You like to contradict yourself.”_

**“Where did you go last night?”**

_“Columbia. A club called Eden’s Twilight.”_

**“I was there last night.”**

_“I didn’t take you as a stalker.”_

**“And you accuse me of deflecting.”**

_“.....we were in the same club.”_

**“Yes.”**

_“And...you knew that before asking me.”_

**“I had a hunch. You just confirmed it.”**

_“How long have you known?”_

**“This morning.”**

_“Fuck you, Andrew. How?”_

**“My cousin spotted Seth Gordon and Allison Reynolds last night. I asked a mutual friend.”**

_“About me?”_

**“Not everything is about you. I asked why they were at the club and your name came up. Also—”**

_“Also what.”_

**“You know Kevin.”**

_“This school has 20,000 people. There’s more than one Kevin.”_

**“There are probably less Neils who know Allison Reynolds well enough to go clubbing with her.”**

_“...fuck.”_

**“...”**

_“I need to...”_

**“Are you having a panic attack?”**

_“You tell me since you know everything. Fuck.”_

**“...”**

_“...just stay on the line.”_

**“...”**

_“...”_

**“...”**

_“Andrew.”_

**“Neil.”**

_“I don’t want things to change.”_

**“Once a runaway always a runaway. What are you running away from now?”**

_“I’m not running away from anything.”_

**“I’m not the one having a panic attack.”**

_“I’m fine.”_

**“Somehow I don’t believe you.”**

_“How many do you have left?”_

**“One.”**

_“...I don’t know what I want.”_

**“You’ve figured out life’s greatest tragedy.”**

_“What do you want?”_

**“I want nothing.”**

_“...we stopped playing our truth game a while ago.”_

**“When did you figure that out.”**

_“When I realized that you frame all your questions as statements.”_

**“...”**

_“You call me first sometimes. Or text me first. And even though you threaten to ignore me, you always respond.”_

**“I know how to be friendly. Even though I should know better. That nothing comes of it.”**

_“But why?”_

**“Because you wouldn’t know flirting if it kicked you in the face and I’m not as smart as I thought I was.”**

_“You think I’m annoying.”_

**“You are. That doesn’t mean you aren’t interesting.”**

_“You like me...you never said anything.”_

**“You’re a pipe dream and I’m not that self destructive.”**

_“Sex and…..feelings are two different things.”_

**“And you aren’t interested in either.”**

_“...”_

**“Finished. Give Kevin some money to buy me another pack.”**

_“...fine.”_

> **[CALL ENDED 01:21:03]**

* * *

  **WhatsApp \- Matt Boyd ** _(last seen recently)_

 **Neil Josten** [8:04 PM] are you almost home?

 **Neil Josten** [8:04 PM] i really need to talk to you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the time I posted updates from my phone while at Disney and waiting in line for Space Mountain, this is that. Except I'm not at Disney.


	17. "substitute for engaging outside my social bubble"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night calls. Self reflection. Chapter counts are a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.....I fuck if I know. Words happened.

**November 2nd**

> **[OUTGOING CALL: BEE]**  

**_“You’ve reached Betsy Dobson. I’m not available right now. If this is an emergency contact your closest crisis center or the Reddin Health Center emergency line to speak with the counselors on call. For anything else, leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.”_ **

> **[CALL ENDED: 0:35]**
> 
> **[OUTGOING CALL: BEE]**

**_“You’ve reached Betsy Dobson. I’m not—”_ **

> **[CALL ENDED 0:11]**
> 
> **[OUTGOING CALL: BEE]**

_**“You’ve—”**_  

> **[CALL ENDED 0:06]**
> 
> **_[INCOMING CALL: BEE]_**

**“...”**

**_“Hello Andrew.”_**

**“...”**

**_“Are you still with me Andrew?”_ **

**“...I tried the Egyptian blend. It’s too bitter.”**

**_“I’m embarrassed to have recommended it then. I thought you’d appreciate the richness but it might be a bit heavy on the dark chocolate. Are you drinking it now?”_ **

**“I poured it down the drain. I’m drinking Swiss Miss.”**

**_“Well, I guess I should make myself a treat. A warm drink is good for when you can’t fall asleep.”_ **

**“...”**

**_“........I’m afraid I don’t have any Swiss Miss, but I do have some Milo. That should do."_**

**“...”**

**_“I’m surprised that you’re awake. You said you haven’t had much trouble sleeping through the night as of late.”_ **

**“I’ll always have trouble sleeping through the night. Can’t fix everything Bee.”**

**_“True. But we can work on making things a little more manageable.”_ **

**“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m calling at 2:18 in the morning.”**

**_“Do you know why you’re calling at 2:18 in the morning?"_**

**"Because I've had an exciting 36 hours that I can't wait to unpack."**

_ **"Are we red?"** _

**** **"Light green."**

_**"Maybe some marshmallows then too."** _

**"..."**

 _ **"..."** _  

 **“Kevin and Renee know Neil...** **You’d like him. He’s the perfect type of headcase you like to dig into.”**

**_“Andrew.."_**

**“Busy, busy Bee. Always buzzing around. Yet Neil is the biggest nuisance. I couldn’t seem to get rid of him before now.”**

**_“...We’ve talked a bit before about Neil and your... interactions. And how it is important to open yourself up to more meaningful and healthy...interactions with people outside your family.”_ **

**“You said that ‘taking the initiative to engage with people is important’ and that maybe I should talk to people outside my family or guys I fuck.”**

**_“I said that your sexual agency and regaining control of that part of your life is important but you shouldn’t use it as a crutch to avoid creating meaningful relationships with people be they romantic or platonic.”_ **

**“And then you strongly implied that I was using my ‘interactions’ with Neil as a ‘substitute for engaging outside my social bubble’ and ‘while it might be suitable for now, it’s not sustainable’. So how does it feel to be right?”**

**_“I’m sorry if I ever implied that your relationship with Neil wasn’t important or meaningful. But it sounds like something has changed.”_ **

**“...”**

**_“Let me make another mug if that’s okay with you Andrew.”_ **

**“...Swiss Miss is disgusting.”**

_**“I’ll bring you some of my emergency Milo next time we meet and I'll tell you about my friend who introduced it to me. It's surprisingly difficult to find in the grocery store. It took a lot of hunting and some embarrassing  situations at first."**_

**“...”**

**_“Alright, there we go.”_ **

**“Our paths would have crossed eventually. Having mutual acquaintances only expedites things. There’s no point in wasting time on useless pursuits.”**

**_“Do you want...would you like something from your relationship with him that you don’t believe he would also like or be open to?”_ **

**** **"I'm not asking him for anything he doesn't want. Haven't we talked about sexual agency enough Bee? Even I know that sex and feelings are two different things."**

**_“Which one is it for you then when it comes to Neil."_**

**“...Neil panicked when I told him we knew the same people. There was nowhere to go from there.”**

**_“Is that why you told him that you liked him.”_ **

**“Jumping to all the right conclusions. You deserve a medal.”**

_**"I have a psychology degree hanging up in my office but it's hardly a medal."** _

******"...** **In the middle of a near panic attack, he had a moment of clarity. He apparently knows how to piece things together. And if y** **ou give him the right nudge or more than a minute to consider his feelings, he takes off.”**

**_"Did you consider that might also be what you’re doing now? It doesn’t seem like you gave him time to process the fact that you are a very real person who he has a very high probability of meeting by pure chance before he might be ready to actually meet with you. And then it seems like you put him on the spot to consider his own feelings. Which he also may or may not be ready to do.”_ **

**“I didn’t tell him to have an epiphany and to pick apart all our conversations.”**

_**"But you did give him a different perspective of your relationship. One you said he might have not been aware of. He took a big step in admitting he wanted to be friends with you and then gave you time to decide how you felt."** _

**"..."**

_**"You two have a complex relationship and a lot of aspects changed in a short period of time for both of you. Not just the last day or so, these last few months have been very big, Andrew. I'm proud of you for opening up to someone new. And now the two of you have to figure out where to go from here.** _ **_What are you most concerned about, Andrew? That he’s running away from things now that they feel too real ? That he doesn’t know how he feels? "_ **

******“I’m not projecting Bee.”**

_**“I’m not necessarily saying that. I’m saying that it’s fine to also feel up in the air about your relationship now that things are going to change. You both could benefit from a little time to figure out to adjust to that change. What do you think Andrew?"**_

**“...It’s late.”**

**_“Ah, yes it is."_**

**“...”**

**_“Are you coming in with Aaron next week?"_**

**“We haven’t decided.”**

**_“Let me know if you decide. Oh and Andrew. I hope you two have a nice Sunday. I hear it be the last bit of good weather of a while.”_ **

**“Night Bee. Go to sleep.”**

_ **“You too. Good night Andrew.”** _ __

> **[CALL ENDED 52:39]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this on my phone earlier today. I know people wanted to know what Neil and Matt's conversation was about but have some Andrew working through shit. I'm posting this at the approximate time they had this damn conversation. Huzzah.
> 
> Also fuck Swiss Miss. Milo is fucking fantastic and this whole fic was actually an ad for Milo. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thepalmtoptiger


End file.
